


Peter Visits Daddy

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Former USUK relationship, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: After years of being separated, Alfred found himself with his and Arthur's son on his doorstep.This is an omegaverse: Alpha!Alfred and Omega!Arthur.





	Peter Visits Daddy

Alfred had a busy week and now was his most-awaited reward, a free weekend plus the final version of their new developed game. He readied his cap-attached-with-sodas, his popcorn and his game console.

Before the launching week of the game, Kiku and Alfred got a copy of their newest game. At first, Alfred did not want to have a copy of the game since it's a mix of horror, suspense and action game. That Beta graphic and character designer did some really good visualization of nightmare, especially Alfred's nightmare but seeing that his character will save everyone's asses at the end, he accepted the copy. Not that he will not accept it by any chances, he does not want to go and wait for a long line. He's just too awesome for that.

He plugged everything needed for the game, installed what's needed to be installed, dimmed all the lights except for the blue light of the monitor and he got his blanket in case he got spooked (not that he will admit that to Kiku). He's determined to survive the game and win. He slurped at the straw of his cap-soda and pressed start.

-USUK-

Alfred tiredly blinked as he pressed through the keys of his console. He could feel the sunlight slip through the blinds of the nearby window. He had tried ten times to go out of a loop in the game but he always end up being dead. Soda cans and bits of popcorns are scattered on the floor but he felt no urge to get his refill. He's just too eager to get out of the game loop.

He tried again, he made his character jump then duck but it ended up dead, defeated by some monster, _really_ _scary_ monster Kiku made. He must be in need of sleep because now, he could hear the doorbell ring. He ignored it but it just came more rapid and now with addition of knocking.  _Who the hell thinks it's a good idea to knock when there is a doorbell?!_  Alfred thought, snapping from his game, paused it and dragging himself up. The knocking and ringing continues and it just made Alfred more annoyed.

"Yes. Yes. Comin'!" He said lazily. He dragged himself up and to the door. He carelessly held at the door knob, removing some additional locks before swinging the door open. Not even bothering to look at the peep hole as the fast wind from the door hit his face.

He blinked for a while before he realized the person in front of him. Blonde locks that's up until the shoulders, blue eyes but much lighter that his, elegant clothes that Alfred could say fitting for the man and that awful  _parfum_  he wears early in the morning, Alfred crinkled his nose when the scent reached his nose. He crossed his arms to his chest.

"What's with the face,  _mon ami?_ " He asked Alfred, which only made Alfred furrow his eyebrows more.

"What do you want, Francis?" He said smudgy. He leaned against the door frame for two reasons. One, because he's feeling dizzy and two, he's avoiding this Frenchie to get into his apartment.

Francis just laughed lightly. "Oh, it's nice to see you well too,  _Alfred_. How are you doing?" He said, putting one of his hands to his hair, combing back some locks blocking his smooth face.

"Better than yours, obviously." He said mockingly. He hated that he could not pass a level at the game and now he just wanted to get rid of this annoying guy.

"Won't you going to invite  _us_ in?" He asked, not caring about how much Alfred wanted to play the mocking game. Today, he won't bit the bait. He has much important things to do and he's already behind schedule.

" _Us_?" Alfred arched one of his eyebrows, scanning the place for any other persons in the hallway. When he saw no one, he looked at Francis again. "Have you gone crazy too? You also talk to the wind now, Fr-" He was interrupted by a hand gesture from Francis, pointing down. Alfred followed him with his eyes, muttering the last words before his eyes lay down on a kid with sunny blond hair but with bushy eyebrows looking at him.

"Hi, Alfred." The kid said, removing his headphones and putting his hands to his pocket. He sure has an accent and he did not smile while greeting Alfred and that remained like that after the greeting.

Francis' elbow nudged to the side of the kid, muttering some French to the kid.  _He's your father, Peter. Be polite._ As what Alfred could understand to what he had heard. Peter looked at Alfred again and cleared his throat.

"Hi, Dad." The accent was gone and there was a smile in his face, even though the ends are a bit twitching and obviously false, he smiled back at Peter. Showing his version of pearly whites to the kid before looking back at Francis.

"What are you doing here with my son?!" He half shout, half whispered to Francis, putting his hand to cover half of his mouth to avoid Peter from lip-reading. Francis just smiled before speaking. "Thank you for the hospitality." And by that Francis came inside of the house. Alfred did not bother to stop him because he's staring at the kid, Peter, his son following Francis inside.

He looked sideways before loudly closing the door beside him. It's still a bit early for the neighbors to wake but he's just starting to be pissed.

-USUK-

When he came back inside, he saw Francis standing near the kitchen table, his body leaning against the wall while Peter sat on the sofa near his mess, blanket, game console, soda cans, empty bowl of popcorn that he needed to refill, yeah, mess.

He looked at Peter whose looking at the screen of his television. "Is this the new game from Unimagine?" He leaned to look closer at the screen, showing options while the game was temporarily paused because of the current situation.

He looked at Peter before answering, "Yeah, I'm already trying it out." Peter nodded without saying anything to Alfred as he continued to observe the inside of the apartment.

"Still as messy as ever, I see." He looked at Francis' direction, glaring at him because of what he just said. Francis went to sit on one of the stools placed near the kitchen table. Making himself comfortable. Alfred did not want to take this any longer. He wanted this  _whatever_  conversation he'l have with Francis to be done already, get them out of the house and get back to his game and everything will be back to normal. Alfred is happy without any interruption, if you ask him.

He propped himself into a stool far from the Frenchman. "What do you want?" He asked Francis, his face not trying to hide his disinterest. Supporting his cheek with his palm, he looked at Francis whose face turned serious just in seconds.

"It's about Peter." Francis frowned, his voice filled with concern. Alfred noticed it but he heed no attention to it, he just continued to look uninterested and nodded for Francis to continue.

"And  _Arthur_." He looked at Alfred in the eye. His silence creeping Alfred with silent plead that made the hair at his nape  _slightly_  rise.

"What about him?" He asked lazily. He would not lose in this conversation and act interested to his ex-mate. It's been a while since they saw each other. Surely, they would meet for Peter's sake but nothing really happened between the two of them. They would greet each other but they never asked what happened to their lives after their separation.

It took Francis a moment before speaking. "He's been in the hospital since last week and he wants you take care of Peter for a while." He entwined his own hands above the table.

"Why me? You can take care of him, right?" He asked quietly, not letting Peter hear their conversation. Of course, he wanted to take care of Peter. He's just curious why he did not choose Francis.

"I'm sure you wanted to, Alfred, and Arthur told me that. I respect his choices." He said to Alfred with seriousness laced in his voice. Alfred knew that the Frenchman always fool around but he knew at this instance, that this was a situation needed to be taken seriously.

"What happened to him?" He asked, frowning.

"Let him explain things to you,  _mon ami_. You see,  _rosbif_  is always and still as stubborn as he could get." He said. Alfred nodded in agreement. The last statement surely is true.

"I'll be visiting Peter, every now and then. I'll make sure everything will be alright and that Peter eats well." He looked at the mess inside the apartment. Alfred winced but he did not say anything.

"I'll also tell you if Arthur wants to give a word or when to visit him." He smiles at Alfred. "But for now, take good care of your son. Surely, that's what Arthur wanted to happen right now."

He looked at his watch before standing up. "I must go now." He looked at Alfred before continuing, "It's nice to see you again, Alfred."

He made a beeline to the door followed by Alfred before looking at Peter. "Be good here, Peter,  _oui_?" Peter nodded at him and left passed the door frame. Alfred saw Francis walked away down the hall before he closed and locked the door. He turned to Peter who is now reading some sort of thick book before exclaiming.

"Pete, what flavor you want for pizza?"


End file.
